


Cupid's Sea Lily

by CarleighAlpha



Series: One Shots/Imagines [5]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarleighAlpha/pseuds/CarleighAlpha
Summary: Cupid tells Posieden's Daughter, Jace that he loves her.





	Cupid's Sea Lily

Cupid watched from a brush near a waterfall as a pale but beautiful {Y/N} bathed in the cold water.

“ My heart is pierced by Cupid, I distain all glitter and gold, There is nothing that can console, but my jolly sailor bold.” {Y/N} sang as the water

drenches her long and bright platinum hair, Cupid can’t help but watch as she is drenched.

 

“ So perfect.” Cupid whispered as he watched the water coating her fair skin, it made him lust for her, but he shakes his head, how can he get

her attention? She is the daughter of Poseidon, he flies away, hoping she didn’t see him.

 

“ Who’s there?” {Y/N} asked as her hair covers her chest, sapphire and green scales covers her diaphragm, they go down her sides, missing her

middle and meeting up at her lower belly, then trailing down to her maiden hood, she jumped into the water and got to a bush, there laid a

heart, she blushed slightly.

 

“ Cupid.” She said with a blush aligning her cheeks, she did crush on the winged messenger of love, but why was he here earlier?

 

“ Such a curious creature.” {Y/N} professes, she goes home, into the waterfall laid a shelter with a nesting pool, she had collected treasures

in the oceans, one of her favorite was a music box, not damaged, just the way she love her treasures.

 

“ Beautiful.” A voice said as she got scared, she turned around to see the messenger of love, she smiled as she got a robe on.

 

“ Cupid! What are you doing here?” She asked as he had a hand behind his back, he steps forward and shows her the flower, she smiles at

it and takes it from him.

 

“ Sea lily? My favorite flower.” She exclaimed as he smiled, the tips of his wings are bright pink almost as if he was loving something, like

a blush.

 

“ I knew they were your favorite.” He replied, she got it in a vase, she sits down near her nesting pool, the water shining so brightly and

glowing like.

 

“ {Y/N}, I must confess to you something deep within me.” Cupid countered his earlier remark, {Y/N} was confused, her scales smooth out,

yet she was nervous and confused on his advances, but she didn’t mind.

 

“ Cupid?” {Y/N} asked as he sat down next to her, so close and it made {Y/N} feel something that she hasn’t felt in a long age.

 

“ {Y/N}, I love you.” He tells her as she blushed, she just smiled at him, he was the god of love after all, did anyone wonder what he felt?

 

“ Cupid, I don’t know what to say!” She said with a blush, he smiled at her, she was blushing, and it made him feel good.

“ What do you feel for me?” He asked as she smiled, looking upon his lips, then into those green eyes.

 

“ I love you too.” She confessed to him, he smiled at her, he cups her cheeks and kisses her, {Y/N} closes her eyes, loving the kiss and

the emotion in it, his lips tasted like strawberries and sea salt, two of her favorite things, Cupid loved the feeling of her soft lips, she

tasted of sweets and love, two of his favorite things, the two part, {Y/N} notices his pupils are dilated.

 

“ Cupid.” She whimpered, feeling something deep within her, he was confused about what she needed.

 

“ Love me.” She whimpered to him, her lips once again upon his, he is shocked, did she really want to go that far with him.

 

“ Are you sure?” He asked, he wanted to make sure, she nods to him.

 

“ Please, my Cupid.” Her voice was like a purr, he then pressed into her kiss, feeling his length harden by her advances upon him, he

held her close to him, she removed his straps carefully, so his wings wouldn’t become injured.

 

“ My Sea Lily.” He whispered to her, she smiled then let the straps fall off him, she feels his abs, his breath hitches a bit before he slowly

removes her robe, his eyes light up as he sees her body, his hands trail to her shoulders and go down her chest, feeling the pale globes,

her breath hitches at the touches.

 

“ Cupid.” {Y/N} moans as he kisses her neck, her heart was beating erratically, his hands go to her scaled covered sides, they felt so

smooth like flint of human arrows, but so silky at the same time, her moans are louder, due to the sensitivity of her scales, he lifts her

hip and places her upon his thighs.

 

“ {Y/N}, my Sea Lily.” He muttered in her neck, she gets up, confusing Cupid in the process, she gets in the water.

 

“ It would be better in here.” She tells him, he smiles and removes his leather, revealing his length to her, he steps into the chilling water,

but he doesn’t fear it, {Y/N} swims to him and sits upon his lap.

 

“ Please Cupid.” She whimpered, his length twitches, he guides her up and feels her maiden hood, he looks into her ocean blue eyes,

she nods and kisses him, his length pierces her barrier, she whimpers, but takes it, proving her love for him, he pulls his lips away,

watching her as her pain was a bit much.

 

“ {Y/N}?” He asked as she smiled upon his question.

 

“ I’m ok.” She replied before he smiled at her, his wings slightly weighed down by the water soaking his feathers, he kisses her,

letting the pain vanish, he slowly thrust into her, feeling her walls surround him, so warm and so welcoming, he won’t love another.

 

“ {Y/N}, you feel so amazing.” He whispered to her, mouthing against her temple as he drives into her deeper, she moaned, wrapping

her arms around his back, close to where his wings start.

 

“ Cupid.” She moaned as a coil was tightening in her, he keeps his pace, the moans are loud in the cave, any passerby would know

to stay away.

 

“ {Y/N}, I feel the need to fill you with my seed.” He groaned as he felt close to euphoria, {Y/N} was as close.

 

“ Please Cupid.” She moaned as the coil snapped, she kisses him and he held her as he groaned, feeling his seed enter her, it was so

warm, coating her walls like a canvas, his canvas alone, the two were catching their breath, they looked into each other’s eyes, a

bond immediately formed between them, it was as if the Gods themselves saw their coupling and let them bond together almost

as if soulmates.

 

“ Let me help you out of the water.” Cupid said as he felt softened, {Y/N} nods to him, still inside of her, Cupid and {Y/N} were on

the edge of the nesting pool.

 

“ Thank you so much Cupid. I love you.” {Y/N} whispered as he held her close.

 

“ I love you too, {Y/N}, my Sea Lily.” He whispered to her, relishing in their lovemaking.


End file.
